gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf/Archives/2018-12
October 2018 - December 2018 Archives Reverted edits Dude why did you revert my change?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:15, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Why are you changing what I write?Zainchupacabra (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I put a summary what more do you want? What does that mean? I did everything correctly, why are you still undoing it? About your operation Why exactly do you revert my edits in and ? Based on my over 10k edits in Wikipedia, I learned that Reverting should be and only be used in vandalism, and I don't see how my edits, fulfill that criteria. Thus, I would like to know why you did such operation.-AleIp (talk) 17:03, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Drones Thanks for the clarification, Smurf. It was pretty simplier than what I imagined, but you certainly answered the fourth question XD. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:48, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :Interesting. The idea of being randomized in each launch can be a good point, and also gives an idea how they operate (like the red cannon-like thing on the quad rotor one, which may be the stun gun). Just to note, I assume they are invisible on radar, because I have seen on videos how players can actually see and destroy the drone with weapons. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:15, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, scratch the first part. Seems like only the quad rotor drone is the only option for the Terrorbyte. Now I figured out on the "formerly-leaked" renders that the helicopter version lack the rotating blade texture for it. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:50, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Apologies Kitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC)I'm sorry I wasn't trying to do anything wrong, I promise you I was just trying to help, I'm sorryKitehang (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ? Dude, why did you removed the fact that it has Maserati Quattroporte headlights on the F620 article? You know, if you look into it, the head lights may resemble the Maserati Quattroporte V. I know it's based between the GranTurismo and Jaguar XK, but head lights look really similar to the Maserati Quattroporte V. Simeon Car Export Requests Hello there. I am sorry, but you seem to be wrong about this subject by undoing my edit, as the values I entered are the correct ones for the normal list, and they do not have a range. You may keep the article that way, but it will be giving false information. PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 20:59, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :Where am I wrong about it? Do I have to post screenshots from every vehicle to prove my point about they being fixed values, unless you damage the vehicle is being delivered? PandaTacos (talk | contribs) 21:05, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Q&A Hi. Sorry to bother, but I'm just curious what I've done wrong that made you revert the changes that I've made to several GTA: VCS related pages? Thanks. RE OMG LOL I want that one! XD [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:27, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Nonsense (1) Hello! MARTINTHEMINER123 (talk) 00:43, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Insults Since "Diaper Napoli" was removed, should "Agent Douchebag" be removed as it is also an insult? SavagePanda845 20:49, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Pop-up article previews Hello, Sean, it has been a while! I was wondering whether it is possible to make the GTA Wiki display pop-up article previews (like on Wikipedia) when a link is hovered over. If it is, I feel that a Community Noticeboard discussion should be held about implementing it here, as I feel that it would be a useful addition to the wiki. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:27, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :This already exists as a plugin, and I have tried it. It is currently in "Beta" stages and is, unfortunately, terirble. It is extremely buggy, tends to unload and often takes several refreshes. Moreover, customizing the css for it to work on your wiki is required and the default look is pretty terrible. It also doesn't display correctly. Until a better alternative is made, or until it is finished, I would personally avoid it. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:49, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. I was not aware that there was a plugin for the pop-up previews. If it is indeed that bad, you are probably right that we should wait until the feature is more properly developed. Thank you for telling me about it. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:05, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Regarding redirects from UK English spelling Good day, Sean. I am aware that you are quite particular about superfluous redirects, so I would like to seek your opinion about this: do you believe that it is appropriate to have redirects from the British spelling of certain articles, such as Organisations > Organizations? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:42, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Peyote Plants guide Peyote plants ,fun but hard 2 find & Maybe 1 is Glitched .Hope you have an answer suggestion .Have 26/27 Peyote plants thanks nice guide , oh no help ? I tried sparingslinky12 or DAVE Nonsense (2) HELLO! SpongebobFan784 (talk) 07:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: Another one? Yep, that's clearly him. I reported him to the VSTF a week ago in hopes of having him issued a global/range block, in order to prevent more sockpuppet accounts, but so far no action has been taken (or not enough, at least). As for his current account, I'm putting you in charge of blocking it :P cos I don't want to seem like the one who always deals with him (and maybe get rid of his pointless message above?) 10:35, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Question In the Mission "I Fought the Law..." while Franklin is Racing the 2 Kids, i noticed along the way, the Cheetah Suddenly Slows down, and Starts Driving like normal Traffic. Would that be Trivia or a Glitch? Hi Rainbow Dash (talk) 17:29, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Ok, so i tested it, and while he doesnt drive with Traffic, he does Slow down enough Allowing you to Pass him, & Follow between him & the Entity XF. It happens near the Union Grain Supply as you get to Grapeseed DaringDo 15:26, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Deleted missions in GTA Online Hi! I'm sorry to bother you, but I think we need to speak with each other. Listen, I didn't write false information to GTA Online missions. Those missions (3 Versus and 9 other missions) are no longer available! Please check it in GTA Online. Believe me, I'm right. Have a good day! Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:06, December 12, 2018 (UTC) And what about the other co-op missions? All of them are available on the map, or just the Coveted? And what about those 3 versus missions? They are available on the map too? --NikitaDragovich (talk) 21:19, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, you are right. Sorry for the false informations. I'm glad, because we've found the truth. Thank you! :) Bye! --NikitaDragovich (talk) 22:53, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. Bye! :) --NikitaDragovich (talk) 20:30, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Bison Why would you Remove the Information i Added to the Bison? It DOES Appear in the Private Taxi Fare mission DaringDo :Smurfy, it would be useful if you leave a reason in the edit summary when undoing good faith edits, instead of abusing the rollback tool. 21:57, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the ability to open Personal Aircraft doors Hello, Sean, do you by any chance know when the ability to control the doors on Personal Aircraft was added? I cannot remember whether it was added with the actual Smuggler's Run update that added Personal Aircraft, or if it was added in a later update or patch. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:48, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :It was added in the Smuggler's Run update. I tested it immediately after release on a Titan. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:47, December 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for confirming, Monk. I needed that information to confirm whether an update to a "Bugs/Glitches" note regarding the Cargobob's rear cargo door that I made was in fact accurate. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:09, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Re 2 Questions Thank you for the reply. Please let me know if and when you do find out about the exact patch that enabled the doors of Personal Aircraft to be controlled via the Interaction Menu. As for the UK spelling redirects, I will follow your guidelines regarding their creation. Since you have indicated that Organisations is a suitable redirect for creation, I have created it. UPDATE: Never mind about the Personal Aircraft doors, it seems that Monk has already answered the question. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:58, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Editing Revisions Is there a particular reason you reverted my edit on the Da Nang Boys article? Any problems you had with the editing in particular? Any way you believe I could improve my input on the article? DoctorBleed (talk) 17:39, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :Because it was speculative. NoirlimeTalk | 18:25, December 21, 2018 (UTC) ::^^^^ Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:49, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Subway system Although the subway system is not accessible in ''GTA: CW, ''is it necessary to include the (overground) stations and the re-routes seen in that game in the related articles? Again, I am aware that the system is inaccessible, but I wonder if it is necessary to add info related to the system as some nice-to-know stuff, given that by following the tracks from below, it is possible to see how the stations and the routes are seen in ''GTA: CW ''like this one. TransportFan2014 (talk) 06:12, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:26, January 5, 2019 (UTC)